


All the Christmases of my life

by Betta3x9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episode: s03e08 A Very Supernatural Christmas, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2924540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ama così tanto suo fratello – anche quando lo odia per averlo condannato a questa ansia, a questo conto alla rovescia verso la disperazione, verso una vita inimmaginabile – anche quando vorrebbe afferrarlo per le spalle e scuoterlo fino a cancellargli quella rassegnazione, quella paura dalla faccia, dal corpo, dalle ossa – ti salverò, vorrebbe urlargli, per convincerlo e convincersi – non c'è niente che non farei per te – nemmeno strappare la Terra e l'Inferno con le mie mani per riprenderti.</p><p>[Fondamentalmente: Sam potrebbe aver messo troppo alcool nello zabaione. Forse. O forse andava benissimo così]<br/>Scritta per il Secret Santa del gruppo WCCS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Christmases of my life

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshort è stata scritta per la cara Miryam, e ha partecipato al Secret Santa del gruppo WCCS.
> 
> Il Prompt era: Coda 3x08 (A very supernatural christmas)\First time: una What if fluff natalizia  
> dopo il famoso "Dean" e lo sguardo che si scambiano sul divano alla fine di questa puntata.

Il festone di carta colorata con la scritta " _Merry Christmas"_ è appeso storto e stropicciato proprio davanti il piccolo albero sintetico e rado decorato con luci colorate e addobbi improvvisati comprati alla stazione di servizio.

Gli arbre magique diffondono un odore dolciastro e nauseante tutt'intorno.

Sam guarda l'insieme con una punta di ansia e di rimpianto per non essersi deciso prima, così avrebbe avuto il tempo di organizzare qualcosa di decente. Raddrizza di nuovo le luci, sposta i regali per Dean vicino al divano, sistema i bicchieri di plastica sul tavolino e cerca disperatamente di non pensare al motivo per cui non avrebbe voluto festeggiare questo Natale.

Decide di aggiungere altro alcool allo zabaione.

 

***

 

Il Natale del 1987 è il primo anno in cui Sam decora l'albero.

E' un po' spelacchiato e la moquette è cosparsa di aghi di pino, ma è comunque il più bell'albero di Natale di sempre, perché è loro.

Dean quella mattina ha tirato fuori da chissà dove una scatola da scarpe piena di palle natalizie. Sam le ha guardate con meraviglia – troppo piccolo per chiedersi dove le abbia prese Dean, se ci sia lo zampino di suo padre o meno.

In verità, sono semplici addobbi economici, niente più che un assortimento di palle di plastica rosse e dorate senza decorazioni particolari, ma Sam fa scorrere il dito sulla superficie lucida e le guarda con la meraviglia che solo un bambino di quattro anni che non ha nessuna dimestichezza con la faccenda potrebbe riservargli.

Lui e Dean posizionano le decorazioni sui rami una alla volta, con cura e senza fretta.

Sam ricorderà sprazzi di quel momento per molto tempo.

[ _L'immagine del suo primo albero di Natale (nei suoi ricordi molto più bello e imponente di come fosse in realtà), la contentezza e la soddisfazione alla vista del risultato, la pazienza con cui suo fratello gli passava gli addobbi uno alla volta e, come sempre, l'indubitabile e costante amore di Dean come sottofondo_ ].

 

***

 

Quando Dean attraversa la porta sembra piacevolmente sorpreso, come se quelle poche decorazioni economiche fossero la cosa più bella a cui potesse pensare.

Sam per un attimo si vergogna di aver cercato di negare qualcosa a suo fratello – _pensa al tempo che resta a Dean e sente la disperazione rivoltargli lo stomaco._

Guarda la confusione e la contentezza di Dean davanti all'albero di Natale improvvisato e tutto quello che vorrebbe fare è circondare suo fratello col suo stesso corpo e tenerlo nascosto alla terra e all'inferno e al sicuro e salvo per sempre – _non lasciarlo andare mai più_ – men che mai tra i quattro mesi e nove giorni che si assottigliano ad una velocità incredibile.

(Sam sa sempre con esattezza quanti giorni rimangono a Dean).

Tutto quel che fa, è chiedere festosamente se Dean abbia portato le birre.

 

***

 

E' la notte di Natale del 1991 e John è chissà dove a uccidere qualche incubo e Sam ha appena imparato la verità, leggendola sul diario rubato a suo padre.

Quella notte sogna che il mostro nell'armadio viene a prenderlo e non c'è nessuno lì a salvarlo.

Quando si sveglia, Dean si è addormentato nel suo letto, metà seduto appoggiato alla spalliera e metà chino verso Sam. Sembra più stanco e preoccupato di quanto qualsiasi dodicenne dovrebbe essere.

Sam lo guarda e pensa che suo fratello avesse ragione almeno su una cosa: che al risveglio sarebbe stato tutto migliore.

E lo è: Dean è lì ed è tutto quello che gli serve.

Il mostro nell'armadio non sembra così spaventoso, ora.

Sam torna a dormire. Non sogna nulla.

 

***

 

“Buon Natale”

“Sì... Buon Natale”.

I bicchieri di plastica si scontrano con un suono attutito.

Lo zabaione brucia la gola mentre svuota il bicchiere. Forse ha davvero aggiunto troppo alcool.

Dean sembra felice, soddisfatto e spaventato tutto insieme. Dean sembra sempre spaventato, ultimamente.

Sam prende un altro sorso di zabaione – brucia quasi come alcool puro in gola. Per un attimo, il nodo nel suo stomaco si scioglie sotto il sapore intossicante.

Il breve sollievo è subito colmato da un'ondata di puro _amore_ per Dean – _ama così tanto suo fratello_ – anche quando lo odia per averlo condannato a questa ansia, _a questo conto alla rovescia verso la disperazione_ , verso una vita inimmaginabile – anche quando vorrebbe afferrarlo per le spalle e scuoterlo fino a cancellargli quella rassegnazione, quella paura dalla faccia, dal corpo, dalle ossa – _ti salverò_ , vorrebbe urlargli, per convincerlo e convincersi – _non c'è niente che non farei per te_ – nemmeno strappare la Terra e l'Inferno con le mie mani per riprenderti.

Al momento, tutto quello che vorrebbe è che suo fratello sappia almeno di essere amato -

“Ehi, Dean -”

\- ma come inizi anche solo _a spiegarlo_ , un amore così?

Non lo fai.

“... Ti va di vedere la partita?”

“Assolutamente sì”

Sam non riesce a concentrarsi abbastanza a lungo nemmeno per capire chi stia giocando. Il suo sguardo continua a scivolare sul profilo di suo fratello.

 

***

 

E' il Natale del 1996 e Sam è nel sedile posteriore dell'Impala, mentre suo padre spinge sul gas più di quanto dovrebbe, nel bel mezzo di una strada polverosa, nel bel mezzo del nulla, nel bel mezzo dell'America, la mente che vaga verso un tempo in cui Sam ancora non esisteva.

E' Natale, ma a Sam non importa. _Non dovrebbe importargli_ , ha detto suo padre con voce severa, quella mattina – _solo i bambini pensano a cose come il Natale, soprattutto quando i mostri stanno uccidendo persone innocenti, lì fuori._

Sam non è un bambino e quindi non gli importa.

Tuttavia, quando Dean si appoggia un po' contro il suo fianco, le spalle unite – _presenza solida e rassicurante_ \- Sam sente sciogliersi in gola il nodo che non sapeva neppure di avere.

 

***

 

La partita è finita qualche tempo fa. Sam non ha idea di chi abbia vinto. Non gli importa. C'è troppo alcool nello zabaione. Non gli importa nemmeno di questo.

Scivola sul divano più vicino a Dean che sta guardando senza nessun interesse qualche stupido film natalizio. Il braccio di Sam è ancora sullo schienale, la mano a pochi centimetri dalla testa di Dean. Per un attimo sente la voglia ridicola, ma familiare, di passare le dita tra i capelli corti di suo fratello. Si trattiene.

Dean ride di qualcosa senza importanza che sta accadendo sullo schermo. Sam lo guarda e cerca di mettere a tacere il mostro familiare che gli artiglia il petto e sussurra bisogni e desideri inopportuni. Diventa sempre più difficile. *

 

***

 

E' il Natale del 2002 e Sam vorrebbe solo infilarsi sotto le coperte, stringersi fino ad occupare il minor spazio possibile e far finta di non essere lì.

Sam ha 19 anni, una brillante carriera agli inizi al college e nessuna famiglia con cui festeggiare. Quasi tutti i suoi amici a quest'ora sono a casa, dalle loro famiglie, ad ingozzarsi di dolci, brindare e scartare regali, chiusi nella loro piccola bolla di familiarità natalizia.

E' il suo primo Natale a Stanford e Sam si sente completamente e irrimediabilmente fuori posto. E' quasi come se tutti attorno a lui parlassero una lingua completamente diversa.

Sam sa come seguire le tracce di un lupo mannaro, sa declinare alla perfezione il latino e sa esorcizzare un demone. Non sa come dovrebbe essere una cena di Natale.

Quando si infila tra le coperte ancora sfatte e tira il lenzuolo fin sopra la testa, cerca di smettere di pensare. Non ci riesce.

Sam passa la sera del suo primo Natale al college a dormire tra lenzuola spiegazzate e non proprio pulite.

Lo sveglia alle otto e mezza la suoneria del suo cellulare.

Quando sente la voce di Dean al telefono è come se il mondo avesse ripreso improvvisamente a girare sul proprio asse.

 

***

 

La televisione è un ronzio lontano e ovattato e Dean è un peso caldo sul suo fianco. Nessuno di loro si è assopito – l'abitudine a cacciare di notte ha incasinato per sempre qualsiasi ragionevole ritmo di sonno-veglia.

Lo zabaione inizia a farsi sentire e Sam è semplicemente soddisfatto di star fermo senza far nulla, a gustarsi la familiarità della sensazione del peso di Dean, del suo odore di dopobarba e pelle, del suono ovattato del televisore, dell'ormai costante desiderio che sembra essere sempre stato lì.

A fingere che tutto stia andando ok e che nulla sia in procinto di cambiare. Si versa altro zabaione.

“Non starai esagerando, Sammy?” La voce di Dean suona perplessa, ma non preoccupata, quindi Sam pensa sia ancora ok.

“Ne vuoi un altro po'?”

Per tutta risposta, Dean allunga il suo bicchiere. Sam lo riempie fino all'orlo e osserva pigramente suo fratello – _osserva_ il modo in cui _alcune volte_ , in _certe occasioni_ , in _momenti particolari_ , quando è certo di non essere colto sul fatto – _il modo in cui suoi fratello lo guarda_.

 _Certe volte_ pensa di non essere l'unico della famiglia ad aver sviluppato, chissà in quale particolare momento, un certo difetto, un danno che non sembra poter essere risolto, ma tutt'al più ignorato.

Altre volte, invece, è _sicuro_ di non essere l'unico.

Sam non ha avuto un'epifania in qualche preciso momento della sua vita. Non ha guardato suo fratello e in un istante ha _capito_. Nessun lampo di chiarezza.

Nemmeno saprebbe dire quando tutto sia iniziato o come.

Sa che non può davvero essere così, ma certe volte gli sembra che sia sempre stato in quel modo – gli sembra di aver sempre voluto suo fratello in modi sbagliati – di essere sempre stato difettoso.

Quel mostro che certe volte pianta gli artigli nel suo petto e che _vuole-vuole-vuole_ sembra essere impossibile da sradicare – nemmeno Stanford, e Jessica, e un futuro ipotetico (e irrealizzabile) con una moglie, un cane, uno-punto-cinque figli e una carriera normale è servito ad eliminarlo.

“Che volevi dirmi prima?” La voce di Dean è bassa e Sam la sente vibrare contro il fianco.

“Prima quando?” Non ha davvero idea di cosa stia parlando Dean.

Dean si schiarisce la voce in imbarazzo. “Prima della partita”

Sam lo guarda con espressione assolutamente bianca per una manciata di secondi.

“ - Oh”

“Yup. Quello”

“... Niente, Dean. Era una sciocchezza. E' solo che - “ _vorrei che sapessi quanto tengo a te_. Ovviamente non lo dice.

E poi Dean lo guarda – _lo guarda come lo guarda quando pensa di poterla fare franca, quando Sam è girato di spalle e può vedere il riflesso di quello sguardo solo in qualche specchio provvidenziale_ – e Sam improvvisamente ha la vertiginosa sensazione che siano appena arrivati da qualche parte – che poco prima ci fosse uno stop che hanno superato senza notarlo.

Sam conosce quello sguardo, quel linguaggio silenzioso e inconsapevole di Dean – ma è la prima volta, la primissima volta che pensa di poter rispondere. Di voler rispondere. Che non gli importerebbe delle conseguenze.

E' un attimo: Sam si sporge in avanti – si sporge verso suo fratello e con una lentezza che non può causare nessun dubbio sugli intenti, appoggia le sue labbra su quelle di Dean.

 

***

 

E' il Natale del 2005.

Sam si sente finalmente e di nuovo completo dopo anni.

 

***

 

Sam sa che, probabilmente, se non ci fosse stato tutto quell'alcool nello zabaione niente di tutto questo starebbe succedendo.

Dean, dopo una manciata di secondi, inizia a rispondere al bacio.

Sam pensa che, tutto sommato, la quantità di alcool fosse semplicemente _perfetta_.

Quando la lingua di suo fratello prende possesso della sua bocca, Sam geme e inclina di più la testa verso Dean.

E' quasi incredibile il modo in cui non si sente affatto sconvolto dall'avere suo fratello in questo modo. Improvvisamente si sente stupido per aver cercato di evitare questo per così tanto tempo, è quasi scioccato dall'inutilità della sua resistenza – non sarebbero mai potuti sfuggire l'uno dall'altro – _è tutta la vita che si stanno dirigendo a questo_ – tutto quel che hanno fatto è rallentare un percorso inevitabile ( _anche percorrendo una strada il più lentamente possibile arrivi a destinazione_ ). Sam e Dean sono arrivati a casa.

Dean sta facendo dei gemiti deliziosi. Sam morde la bocca di suo fratello e fa scivolare una mano sotto lo strato di magliette. Il fianco di Dean è caldo, solido e familiare. Per un attimo Sam è indeciso.

Poi Dean geme e ogni dubbio è dimenticato. La mano di Sam trova il bordo dei jeans di suo fratello.

“Sam. _Sammy_ ”

Il fatto che suo fratello lo stia chiamando con il suo soprannome di bambino mentre la sua mano è a un soffio di distanza dal suo cazzo dovrebbe disgustarlo. _Sam lo ama_.

Poi la mano di Dean raggiunge la sua erezione attraverso la stoffa dei jeans e Sam getta la testa all'indietro e geme.

Il divano è stretto e scomodo, ma è solo un fastidio di cui sono a malapena consapevoli.

La mano di Dean preme contro la durezza di Sam. C'è una domanda inespressa da qualche parte.

 _Oh._ “Sì. Dean. Sì. Ti prego”. Il rumore della zip che si apre è stranamente assordante.

E poi suo fratello sta stringendo la sua erezione con decisione e Sam non può fare a meno di ondeggiare i fianchi e gemere e sentirsi già disperato - “Questa è una misura abbastanza impressionante, eh, _fratellino_ ” - il fatto che Dean abbia appena sottolineato il loro legame di sangue, lo accende ancora di più.

Dean ha ancora tutti i vestiti al loro posto e improvvisamente è qualcosa che Sam non può più sopportare. La sua mano corre dritta all'allacciatura dei suoi jeans. Li apre.

Il cazzo di Dean preme in maniera oscena contro il cotone dei boxer.

L'angolo, però, è tutto sbagliato – il bracciolo del divano preme in maniera fastidiosa contro il fianco di Sam e non ha spazio per muoversi. Ha un'idea. Scivola a terra, sulle ginocchia.

Rimpiange brevemente la perdita del tocco della mano di suo fratello – ma viene subito assorbito dalla vista – appoggia le mani sulle ginocchia di Dean. Suo fratello trema leggermente sotto le sue mani – è una sensazione _inebriante_.

“Sam – che diavolo - ?” Poi china la testa sul ventre di Dean e sulla sua erezione e la prende in bocca senza fermarsi a pensare. “Sam! Oddio, sì!” Inclina la testa e inizia a muoversi a ritmo – il cazzo di Dean colpisce il suo palato, ma non è una sensazione spiacevole. La mano è ancora stretta alla base e cerca di sincronizzare i movimenti – che sia dannato se non ce la metterà tutta perché Dean pensi che suo fratello gli abbia fatto il miglior pompino di sempre. ( _Sospetta che il pensiero sia interamente dettato dall'alcool in circolo_ ).

Passa la lingua sull'intera lunghezza, mentre continua a muovere la testa a ritmo – Dean sembra totalmente assorbito e molto più vocale di quanto fosse pochi attimi prima. Sam fa scivolare la bocca quasi fino alla punta e preme con la lingua sulla fessura e sulla cima liscia – a giudicare dai suoni, Dean lo sta amando.

Le mani di suo fratello sono a pochi centimetri dalla sua testa, trattenendosi palesemente dall'afferrarlo per i capelli e premerlo giù nuovamente, costringendolo a riprendere il suo cazzo fino in gola.

Sam si lascia scivolare l'erezione di suo fratello dalle labbra con un _pop_ osceno - “ _Fallo_. E' ok, Dean”.

Dean geme e gli afferra i capelli, strattonandolo un po', di nuovo verso il basso – Sam apre la bocca obbediente e lo riprende in bocca con un sospiro soddisfatto.

Sam esplora il cazzo di suo fratello con la lingua, mentre le dita di Dean continuano a stringersi e rilassarsi tra i suoi capelli e i suoi fianchi ondeggiano leggermente a ritmo. Suo fratello sembra che stia per andare in pezzi e Sam ama la sensazione di potere che gli sta dando.

Apparentemente, Sam è un pervertito. Non gliene importa un accidente.

“Sam. Sam. _Sammy_ ”

Sam aumenta il ritmo e allunga una mano per stringere la sua stessa erezione trascurata – rischia di venire solo per avere suo fratello in bocca e sentirlo gemere. _Oddio._

“Sam, sto per - !” Dean usa la presa sui suoi capelli per cercare di allontanarlo, ma Sam, con un sospiro soddisfatto, abbassa nuovamente la testa il più possibile – e suo fratello viene con un gemito nel fondo della sua gola – Sam fa a malapena in tempo ad avvertire il sapore amaro, prima di inghiottire tutto.

Dean sembra completamente disossato.

Sam si sposta e appoggia la testa sulla coscia di suo fratello, guardandolo, mentre torna a dedicare attenzioni alla sua erezione ormai quasi dolorosa.

“Dean” geme.

Dean sembra quasi risvegliarsi da una trance per accorgersi della situazione del suo fratellino.

“Vieni qui, Sammy”.

Sam scivola nuovamente sul divano, premendo contro il fianco del fratello.

Dean – _la camicia stropicciata e sollevata sullo stomaco, il pene flaccido fuori dai jeans ancora sbottonati, le labbra rosse e gonfie_ – è l'immagine stessa del sesso. Sam non può fare a meno di allungarsi e baciarlo.

E' così assorbito dalla sensazione della lingua di suo fratello, che viene colto di sorpresa quando la mano di Dean va a stringere la sua erezione.

“Dean, sì! _Sì_ ”

Sam si arrende completamente sotto le mani di Dean, che ne approfitta per premerlo sul divano, prendendo il totale controllo della situazione.

Dean non gioca, né lo provoca rallentando il ritmo, ma continua ad accarezzarlo con colpi decisi – _la ruvidezza dei calli sulle sue mani spingono Sam sempre più verso il bordo._

E poi tutto diventa finalmente troppo – _la mano di suo fratello, le sue labbra lucide di saliva che lo stanno baciando, il sapore amaro di Dean ancora nella sua bocca_ – Sam viene con un gemito – _il piacere assoluto dell'orgasmo che si mischia ad un'ondata di puro amore per Dean, per il suo amato fratello –_ per un attimo la sua visione va quasi completamente in bianco.

Quando Sam è nuovamente in grado di pensare, volta la testa e guarda Dean che si sta asciugando la mano impiastricciata di seme sul copri-divano. Sam sbuffa divertito.

E poi Sam è colpito improvvisamente da un pensiero – sarà il troppo alcool dello zabaione ancora in circolo, ma si ritrova a considerare con sorpresa di non sentirsi affatto turbato di aver appena commesso – _consapevolmente e inequivocabilmente_ – incesto.

La sua mente resta vuota per qualche attimo, aspettando di andare improvvisamente fuori di testa, ma – si sente bene. Anzi, si sente s _traordinariamente bene._

 _(Il mostro nel suo petto fa le fusa soddisfatto)_.

 

Per un attimo, però, l'espressione pensierosa di Dean lo spaventa.

“Dean? Tutto bene?” Chiede cauto.

“Veramente, dovrei chiederti qualcosa di molto importante, Sam”

Il mancato uso del suo soprannome gli fa temere il peggio.

“Mi chiedevo se ci fosse qualcosa che dovessi raccontarmi riguardo il college, visto il modo in cui sei andato tutto in modalità medaglia d'oro olimpica sul mio cazzo”

Sam lo guarda per un attimo e poi getta all'indietro la testa e ride fino alle lacrime.

 

 

E' tutta la vita che si stanno dirigendo a questo – _e va benissimo così_ – _nessuno_ potrà mai amare Dean più di lui e _nessuno_ potrà mai amarlo più di Dean. E _definitivamente_ nessuno di loro due ha abbastanza amore rimasto per qualcun altro. Quindi – _perché provarci?_ E' semplicissimo.

Sam non sa nemmeno dire perché ci abbiano messo così tanto ad arrivare fin lì.

E' il Natale del 1987, del 1991, del 1996, del 2002, del 2005, del 2007 – _è il Natale di qualsiasi anno e tutti i giorni e le ore nel mezzo_ – e Sam non può immaginare un futuro in cui Dean non sia lì.

Per questo Sam salverà suo fratello dall'Inferno. Nessun altro finale è accettabile.


End file.
